True Enemy
by Darkness mind
Summary: Major's true plan for the war is finally revealed. Even with his death the true enemy has come to light.


New story by me? You shouldn't have. Well yes I am starting a new story (again), while my old stories die. They will most likely be deleted and rewritten. So that's all I have to say.

I do not own Hellsing or the characters that are being used. If I did well let's just say the story wouldn't be as kick ass as it is.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**His final speech**

Under the control of his master he is tame. Released from his prison and he is a monster. How can you stop an impossible foe? Let alone a foe that use to work for you and aided you in the time of battle?

The fires roared as London burned. The sounds of guns going off and screams of death ringed in every soldiers ear. And there watching from a burning zeppelin stood a smiling Major. He was smiling at the bloody mess, enjoying every sight and every sound. Everything he had worked for was coming into place.

Bringing both hands together he began to clap while laughing with joy. "Vonderful! Vonderful! Everything is coming together." He spoke aloud. Looking off into the distance Major began to speak, a speech without an audience. "I vanted a bloody var! I vanted death and terror! The play has been vonderful! And the last act is about to begin."

Fixing his glasses he started to pace slowly. "The final act vhere the seeds have been placed and the real enemy reveals themselves. I am just a pawn in the scheme of things. A messenger, I knew from the start that I was going to die. But dying knowing that I am setting off a deadly chin reaction brings a smile to my face."

A small laugh could be heard in the distance. The grin on Majors face grew. He continued his pacing as the sound of his men screaming a painful death and the manacle laughter echoed, the laughter of his death. A chilling laugh, which has sent many men fleeing in terror. A laugh that brings joy to Major.

Taking another breathe in he continued his speech. "Ve have given them hell and reminded them of true fear! But compared to vhat is next is childs play. As my time nears I am proud as to vhat has happened, and am very excited for the next event." The laughter grew louder as Majors grin grew bigger. "The flames of Londer vill take years to die! From us and from him, a true monster. Ve were just the push that he needed."

Stopping in the middle of the zeppelin Majors eyes began to take form of insanity. The look that shows he is ready for what is ahead of him. The mad man showed no sign of fear, no sign of mercy. Just happiness.

"Gentlemen ve vill be remembered as the ones who started this madness! Ve vill be the ones whom mothers varn children about! Ve vill be the ones whom even darkness will shy away from! But ve vill not be remembered as the ones who continued this, ve vill not be the ones whom vill cast the vorld into total chaos! The true enemy of this var vill be that one! That one that vill send even heaven itself into chaos, to correct their wrong doings! They vill be the one that will keep London burning until their death! Gentlemen ve done our part now let us enjoy the final act!"

The sounds of someone clapping brought Major down from his speech. Turning his head he saw a figure that was all too familiar. The smile on his face grew as wide as his face would allow. The bringer of his death has finally arrived.

"Wonderful speech Major. But who is this new enemy that you have been bragging about?" The person asked. Major began to laugh. Laughing while arching his back. He then looked at his foe while fixing his glasses one last time.

"You are the foe Alucard. You are the one that vill continue this madness. I see it in your eyes, the thrill of more blood shed, the excitement of challenging your master. Now that I am done and soon to be dead I know that you vill keep this madness alive!"

A small sigh could be heard from the no life king. Looking at the pudgy man and taking in as to what was said the vampire king began to laugh. Not his "You're going to die laugh", no this laugh sounded as though he agreed with Major. When he was finally done Alucard looked at Major with the same insane happiness. "Wonderful! Wonderful! I see now why you took your pathetic time to talk to the dead! It still amazes me as to how you seem to know what will happen next."

Raising his gun he pointed the barrel at Majors forehead. "I do hope you enjoy the show in hell!" The sound of the final shot rang out across London. It seemed as though time itself has stopped. Soldiers from both sides looked up as if knowing everything was over. The vampires from the enemy side though gave out one last laugh before dying. Dying knowing that the true enemy of this war was about to appear.

* * *

So a bit of a twist. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review even if it's a flame. It's great to be back! Cheers!


End file.
